you, me, plus baby makes three
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: Bayley's life couldn't be better. Her career is going well, she has great friends, and has the best boyfriend in the world. When Bayley finds out that she's pregnant, it makes her question everything, but the most important thing on her mind is how will it effect her relationship with WWE's resident crazy man Dean Ambrose? {Established Bayley/Dean}


**I have another Baybrose fic for you all. So, this fic was inspired by bornxbetter's manip of Bayley and Dean with a baby. This is the longest fic I've written so far and I really enjoyed writing this one. This one was quite tricky especially with Dean. So, if anything seems OOC, I apologize. I tried to write both Bayley and Dean as how I saw them reacting to this situation. I'm really nervous about you guys reading this one, mainly because it has to do with babies and I don't know a lot about babies or pregnancy, so I had to look some stuff up and if anything's wrong, I'm sorry.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

Bayley didn't know what to do. She looked at the three pregnancy tests that were all sitting on her bathroom sink and saw the same result in different forms staring back at her. _No…This can't be happening! I can't be pregnant!_, Bayley thought as she started pacing back and forth. _What am I going to do?_, Bayley kept repeating to herself.

"Bayley!" Bayley froze at the sound of Dean's voice. Quickly, she put the tests back in their boxes and tossed them in the trash. Thankfully the trash was almost full so it wouldn't look suspicious for her to come out of the bathroom with the bag. She felt her heart stop at the sound of Dean knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, you in there?" he called. Bayley took a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down because she knew if she didn't then Dean would definitely know something was up.

"Hey," Bayley greeted as she opened the bathroom door.

"Hey yourself," Dean said as he gave Bayley a quick peck on the lips, "Do you want me to toss that in the dumpster downstairs?"

"No, I got it," Bayley told him as she walked past him, "But I'd appreciate it if you could put a new bag in."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked confused since he usually took her trash down to the dumpster. He always figured that doing little things like this was the least he could do for Bayley since she pretty much did everything else for him.

"Yep," she called as she grabbed her keys and phone out of her purse, "I'll be right back." She didn't wait for his reply and exited the apartment. She quickly made it downstairs and tossed her evidence into the big dumpster. She was about to head back upstairs, but paused and decided that she had to talk to someone about this. She quickly dialed Paige's number.

"Hey, girly. What's up?" Bayley heard the familiar sound of her best friends voice on the other line.

"Hey," Bayley greeted her starting to feel anxious, "Um...I need to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how to say it."

"What? Are you okay? Did Dean do something because if he did I swear to God I will-"

"No, no, Dean didn't do anything," Bayley interrupted hoping to calm Paige down.

"Then what's the matter?" Paige asked growing more concerned. Bayley hesitated not sure how to tell her.

"I think I might be...," Bayley paused not wanting to say the word aloud.

"Might be...what?" Paige asked Bayley.

"I think I might be pregnant," Bayley told her quickly. Bayley stood there waiting for Paige's response, but none came. She pulled her phone back from her ear and saw that the call was still connected.

"Paige?" Bayley called her name, "Paige? Are you still there?"

"I think there must be something wrong with my phone because it sounded like you said you were pregnant," Paige responded after what felt like forever.

"No, I said I might be," Bayley murmured softly.

"What?!" Paige screamed so loud that Bayley had to pull the phone away from her ear, "How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened, but when? How far along are you? Does Dean know? How did he react? Are you sure you're pregnant because the test could have been wrong. Have you-"

"Paige. Stop!" Bayley cried. Paige fell silent on the other end and Bayley shook her head at her friends rambling. In the time that she had known Paige she couldn't remember when she had spoken that fast.

"Now, to answer your questions, I took three home pregnancy test and they all came out positive. Dean doesn't know yet. You're the first person that I've told," Bayley explained as she slowly started making her way back to her apartment.

"You told me before you told Dean?" Paige asked her shocked, "Don't you think he should have been the first to know?"

"Yes, but I want to wait and tell him after I find out if I really am," Bayley answered her, "I don't want to tell him and then find out those pregnancy tests were wrong."

"Bayley you have to tell him," Paige urged her.

"I will as soon as I go to the doctor and find out the results from them," Bayley promised.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if he finds out some other way? How do you think he'll react if he finds out that you've known all this time and didn't tell him?" Paige questioned her.

"How would he find out? I've only told you and I just tossed the pregnancy tests," Bayley told her, "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No," Paige replied, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I just needed to tell someone," Bayley confided as she arrived at her floor.

"Okay, I get it," Paige relented, "Well, how do you feel?"

"I don't know," Bayley admitted, "A part of me is really excited because I've always wanted kids, but the other part is freaking out about my career and how Dean will react."

"How do you think he'll react?" Paige inquired curiously.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about having kids. I mean he's great with the younger fans and he acts like a big kid himself, but I don't know how he feels about being a father," Bayley revealed to Paige as her eyes started to get a little misty eyed, "What if he doesn't want the baby?...What if he leaves me?"

"If he does I'll kick his arse," Paige proclaimed which Bayley chuckled at, "Look, no matter what happens, you know I'm here for you. If Dean doesn't want anything to do with this baby then Emma and I will help you raise it. That baby will have the greatest mum in the world and will have two of the craziest aunties, okay?"

"I love you, Paige," Bayley whimpered trying her hardest not to cry. Paige's words touched Bayley.

"I love you, too, girly. Now, I'm going to let you go so that you can calm yourself down before you face Dean, okay?" Paige told her.

"Okay," Bayley said.

"Keep me updated," Paige ordered, "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Bayley ended the call and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. _This is as good as it gets_, Bayley thought as she unlocked her door and walked in.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked as Bayley entered the apartment. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Oh, I was talking to Paige," Bayley explained as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Oh," Dean replied distracted as he kept flipping through the channels. Bayley sat there for a second staring at Dean. She did agree with Paige that he should know, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She wanted to be sure before she dropped a bombshell like that on him.

"Give me that," Bayley ordered as she snatched the remote from his hand.

"So, you think you're going to be able to find something to watch?" Dean asked as he looked at Bayley closely, "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah," Bayley quickly answered, "Paige was telling me something funny that happened the last time she was home to visit her family."

"I can't imagine Paige telling you anything so funny that it could make you cry," Dean countered as he studied Bayley.

"Well, she did," Bayley replied, "Let's watch this." Dean turned away from her and looked at the TV and let out an annoyed groan.

"Do we have to watch this?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Bayley replied as she turned the TV up.

"Whatever," Dean groaned as he stretched out on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Bayley asked he placed his feet on her lap.

"I'm relaxing while you watch this shitty show," Dean explained as he closed his eyes. Bayley shock her her head and pushed his feet off of her lap.

"Hey," Dean cried as he opened his eyes.

"If you want to rest something on my lap, you can rest your head, but not your feet," Bayley explained to him. Dean sat up and switched his position. He rested his head on Bayley's lap, grabbed her arm, and started playing with her hand. Bayley looked down at Dean, smiled, and then started to run her fingers through his hair. Dean sighed as he closed his eyes. Not long after he was asleep. Bayley looked down at the sleeping man in her lap and started to imagine a baby with his curls and his beautiful blue eyes. Bayley smiled at the thought and hoped with all her heart that if those test were right and she was pregnant that Dean would be happy about it.

**OoOoOo**

It had been a week since she had taken the home pregnancy tests and since she told Paige. She was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her doctor to arrive. Two days after she had taken the tests at home she had made an appointment to see if she really was pregnant. Because of Bayley's schedule she hadn't been able to make the appointment to find out the results sooner. As Bayley sat in the office alone, she could feel herself getting nauseous. She didn't know if that was because of the baby or from her nerves. Finally, Bayley heard the door open. She turned to see Dr. Carver walk in.

"Hello, Bayley," she greeted her.

"H-hi, Dr. Carver," Bayley stuttered feeling her nerves take over.

"Nervous?" she asked and Bayley nodded her head.

"Well, then I won't keep you in suspense," Dr. Carver told her as she opened the folder that Bayley hadn't noticed her walk in with, "Well, it looks like those tests you took were correct. You are pregnant." Bayley sat there stunned at her words. She was going to be a mother.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Carver asked.

"I don't know," Bayley answered honestly, "How far along am I?"

"About six weeks," she told her. _Six weeks? I'm almost two months pregnant?_, Bayley thought in disbelief. Dr. Carver could tell that Bayley was feeling overwhelmed by the news.

"I'm going to give you some time to process this information and when I get back I'll answer any questions you may have," Dr. Carver explained to Bayley as she excused herself. Bayley still couldn't believe that in a few months she was going to be a mother. She was going to bring another life into this world. Tears started to spring to Bayley's eyes as a smile broke out on her face. _I'm going to be a mommy_, Bayley mentally squealed as her smile grew. Bayley was brought back to reality when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and her smile vanished. Dean was calling her. She didn't know what to do. Should she answer it? If she did, what would she say? _This is a bad idea_, Bayley thought as she clicked SEND.

"Hey, where are you?" she heard Dean ask. Bayley sat there for a second debating whether or not to lie or tell the truth. After a second, she decided to do both.

"I'm at the doctor's," Bayley told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just haven't been feeling that great and decided to come see the doctor. I'll be home after I finish here," she explained hoping that would satisfy him until she got back to the apartment.

"You sure?" he questioned her still concerned.

"Yes, I'm almost done actually. So, I should be home soon," Bayley promised.

"Okay," Dean relented, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," Bayley replied, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Dean said, "Bye."

"Bye." Bayley hung up and sighed. _How am I going to tell Dean?_, Bayley thought as the doctor came back into the room.

**OoOoOo**

"Dean!" Bayley called as she entered the apartment. She had debated the whole drive from the doctor's about how to tell Dean. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret anymore since Dr. Carver had told her and shown her test results.

"I'm in the bathroom," Bayley heard him call. Bayley plopped down on the couch feeling both tired and anxious. She was afraid of his reaction and she also had the knowledge that she still had to tell Triple H and Stephanie about her pregnancy. Bayley groaned into her hands in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Bayley sat up startled by Dean's sudden appearance.

"You scared me," Bayley proclaimed as she clutched her chest.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled as he pulled Bayley to him and kissed her forehead, "What did the doctor have to say?" Bayley tensed and Dean could feel it. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"What did the doctor say, Bayley?" he asked her again growing worried. Bayley took a deep breath and straightened herself so that she was looking directly at Dean. Bayley opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt her fear start to consume her and before she could talk herself out of it she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant," Bayley clenched her eyes shut not wanting to see his reaction. The room was deathly silent and Bayley felt her fear grow as the silence continued. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dean. He was sitting there with a look of total shock.

"Dean," Bayley called softly as she grabbed his hands, "Please, say something."

"D-did you just say you're pregnant?" Dean stuttered with his face still showing his shock.

"Yeah," Bayley whispered softly.

"How? When? What? I...I...What?" Dean sputtered flustered. Bayley resisted the urge she had to laugh at how cute Dean looked at a complete loss at what to say.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked his focus only on Bayley.

"Yes. I took three home pregnancy tests, and they were all positive, and then I went to the doctor to make sure. That's why I was at the doctor's today to get the results," Bayley explained as she handed Dean the results that Dr. Carver had given her, "I'm pregnant." Dean took the paper and read over every square inch of it. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he was being told. Bayley was pregnant. She was going to be a mom and he was going to be a dad. He was going to be a father. A sudden feeling of dread and fear consumed Dean at the thought of being a father. All he could think about was his own and the fear that he'd end up just like him. He stood up from the couch and began to pace.

"Dean," Bayley called his name trying to get his attention while she watched him pace, "Talk to me, please. Tell me how you feel."

"I don't know," he answered her as he continued to pace, "I can't be a dad." Bayley felt her heart drop.

"What?" she murmured.

"I can't be a dad, Bayley," he told her as he started to run his hands through his hair, "I can't. I'll just fuck up this kid. I'll probably do an even worse job then my parents. God because of me this kid will be more fucked up. I can't. I just can't." Bayley felt tears start to fall at his words. Bayley hadn't heard much about Dean's parents or his childhood mainly because she knew he didn't like to talk about it and she'd never push him for information about something that hurt him to talk about. From the few things he had told her she knew that it had been hard and he blamed it for why he was so "fucked up" as he liked to say. Bayley stood up and stood in front of Dean to stop his pacing.

"You will not screw up our baby," Bayley proclaimed as she grabbed his hands from his hair. Dean let her replace his hands with her own. He sighed at the feeling of her hands running through his hair. He could feel himself begin to calm down at the feeling, but his fears were still there.

"You don't know that," he muttered as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes, I do," Bayley replied.

"How, Bayley? How can you possibly know that I won't be a complete fuck up, hmm? I mean even I can admit that I've screwed up some shit during our relationship. There have been plenty of times when I thought I had done something that would finally drive you away. So, please explain to me how you can stand there and tell me that I'm not going to screw up my kid like my parents screwed me up?" Dean cried as he fought with all his might not to let the angry tears that had started to form fall.

"Because I know you. The real you and I know there is nothing you would do to hurt me or this baby," Bayley declared as she cupped his face, "You will be a great father. I know you will."

"What if I'm not?" Dean argued feeling his fear consume him.

"Well, then you're not. Nobody's perfect, Dean," Bayley reassured him, "Besides being perfect is boring." Dean cracked a smile at Bayley's attempt at a joke. Dean closed his eyes and let himself absorb her words.

"I'm scared," he bitterly admitted. He hated being vulnerable and he always saw vulnerability like a weakness. He didn't ever want to be weak. Not with anyone or in front of anyone, especially not in front of Bayley. He had spent most of his life building a wall around himself to keep himself from being hurt. There were very few people in his life that he had let his guard down around, that he trusted. Bayley was not only one of those people, but she was one of the only people that had busted down his carefully built wall.

"I know. So am I," Bayley admitted as she wiped away a tear that had managed to fall from Dean's eye. Dean clenched his eyes closed and rested his forehead against Bayley's.

"I can't do this without you," Bayley told him as she gently stroked his cheek. Dean pulled Bayley to him and wrapped his arms around her. Bayley clung to him with everything she had. They both stood there holding each other, neither wanting to let go. Bayley pulled back to look at Dean. She could still see the fear there, but know there was determination, also. A determination so strong that it almost overshadowed his fear. Dean slowly placed his hand on Bayley's stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but he knew soon their baby would start to grow, and as he looked into Bayley's loving eyes, he felt his heart race.

"I won't be like them. I won't be a fuck up. I promise you, I will always be there for you and this baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you and I will be the best dad in the whole fucking world. I'll be a better dad than even Roman," Dean promised as he slowly rubbed Bayley's stomach. Dean wasn't just making this promise to Bayley he was also making it to himself, too. While he was still scared shitless he know knew that he would do anything to make Bayley and this baby happy. Their happiness was all that he cared about now.

"I know you will be," Bayley said as she pulled him down for a kiss. This kiss conveyed all of the emotions they were feeling: their fear, their love, their anxiety, and their excitement.

"I love you," Dean murmured against her lips breathless. Bayley smiled up at him just as breathless as him.

"I love you, too," she replied. Dean looked down at Bayley's stomach. He bent down, and to Bayley's surpise, and amusement, he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach.

"I love you, too."

**OoOoOo**

Bayley was standing outside of Triple H and Stephanie's office waiting for her meeting with them. She was so nervous about telling them. She had been getting such a push recently and the thought of it ending broke Bayley's heart, but she'd rather it be because of the growing child in her stomach than an injury.

"Bayley," Bayley looked up and saw Stephanie standing in the doorway, "You ready?" Bayley nodded and entered the office. Bayley had been in here only a handful of times, but she still felt intimidated to be in here. She always felt like she had done something wrong and was being sent to the principal whenever she was in their office.

"So, Bayley, Hunter is in a meeting, right now, so it's just going to be us," Stephanie informed her as she took a seat behind the desk and motioned for Bayley to take a seat also. Bayley sat in the chair that was positioned across from Stephanie.

"What can I do for you Bayley?" Stephanie asked.

"I have to take some time off," Bayley blurted out without thinking. Stephanie looked startled by Bayley's words. Her face quickly morphed to show the confusion she felt at what Bayley had just said.

"Now, why would you need time off?" she asked. Bayley reached into her bag and pulled out the test results that she had gotten from Dr. Carver and passed them to Stephanie. Stephanie took the paper and read it. Her eyes grew as she read the document before a small smile graced her lips.

"Congratulations, Bayley," Stephanie said as she passed Bayley back the piece of paper, "Have you told Dean?"

"Yeah," Bayley answered.

"How'd he take it?" Stephanie wondered as she stood up from her seat behind the desk to sit in the seat next to Bayley.

"He was pretty freaked out," Bayley admitted while she started to lose some of the tension she had felt at being in the office.

"I bet," Stephanie chuckled, "I remember when I told Hunter when I was pregnant with our oldest. I have never seen him look so scared in my life." Bayley laughed with Stephanie as she continued to tell Bayley how terrified Triple H had been the first time he held their oldest daughter.

"Anyway, I will let Hunter know and we will rework everything so that we can figure out a way to write you out until you're ready to come back. We will also start working on how to write Dean out since he'll obviously want to be there when the baby is born," Stephanie explained to Bayley, "Then we'll work on your returns as soon as you are both ready to come back, okay?"

"Thank you, Stephanie," Bayley said as she leaned over and hugged her. Bayley felt shocked at her actions and was afraid of Stephanie's reaction, but relaxed when she heard her chuckle and felt her hug Bayley back.

"No problem, Bayley," Stephanie told her as she pulled back from the young woman, "Now, I want you to go back home and rest. We'll talk more about your leave later this week, okay?" Bayley nodded and stood when Stephanie got up.

"Thank you again, Stephanie," Bayley repeated herself as she exited the office.

"No thanks are necessary, Bayley. Just take care of yourself and that baby, okay?" Stephanie ordered and Bayley nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you more later this week." Bayley nodded again before exiting Stephanie's office and heading off to the Diva's locker room to tell the other girls her big news.

**OoOoOo**

About four and a half months had passed since Bayley had found out that she was pregnant. She was sitting on her couch watching TV, while Dean and Roman were arguing about something in the kitchen. The trio had been waiting for Paige and Emma to arrive with their dinner for almost a half an hour now. Dean, Roman, Paige, and Emma had taped Smackdown last night and had stayed an extra night here so that they could spend time with Bayley. She missed all four of them so much, especially Dean. While she was glad to see them all she couldn't help feeling a bit envious. She envied all of her friends who could still compete.

They had written her off by making it look like she had been attacked backstage and it was so bad that Bayley would be out for some time. Bayley kept up to date on everything that was happening on NXT and sometimes it made her sad that she wasn't in the ring competing, but she knew she wasn't there for a good reason. Dean was still on the road which made Bayley sad, but she wasn't going to ask him to stay with her until it got closer to her due date. Bayley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone chime. Bayley looked down at her phone and saw that it was a text from Emma. **Hey, sorry we're taking so long. We will be there in a few**, the text read. Bayley sent back a quick reply before turning her attention to the two men still bickering in the kitchen.

"What are you two bickering about?" Bayley called from her spot on the couch.

"I'm trying to give your bonehead of a boyfriend some parenting advice, but he won't listen to me," Roman complained as he made his way into the living room.

"I don't need your advice," Dean grumbled as he sat down next to Bayley, "Where the hell are they? I'm starving." Bayley glared at his words. Bayley had the misfortune of still occasionally having morning sickness. She had been worried at first that something was wrong with her since as far as Bayley knew she shouldn't have morning sickness anymore. Dr. Carver had run some test and had assured her that she was fine, but Bayley hated it. Depending on what she ate usually determined if she was able to keep it down and so far today she'd only been able to keep down her lunch. So, Dean complaining about being hungry only made Bayley want to slap him upside the head. That was the other thing about her pregnancy that Bayley didn't enjoy. She had very little patience. That new development had started when she was about four months and it was something that she didn't like at all.

"I know you're hungry, too. Don't glare at me, killer," Dean teased as he kissed her cheek. Ever since she had started losing her patience more easily Dean had started calling her "killer". Something else that Bayley didn't like.

"Don't call me that," Bayley demanded.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Roman asked trying to distract Bayley.

"Oh, that's right. I didn't show you. Dean show Roman picture," Bayley ordered as she shoved his shoulder.

"Show me what picture?" Roman asked as Dean headed towards the bedroom.

"At my last doctor's appointment we found out the sex of the baby," Bayley explained with a big grin. Dean came back into the room and handed Roman the ultrasound.

"Can you guess what we're having?" Bayley asked as Dean sat back down next to her and started to rub her back. Bayley sighed in appreciation. Dean knew how much Bayley's back was always aching and whenever they were just sitting around like they were now he always made a point to rub her back whether she needed him to or not. Bayley looked over at Roman and watched as he studied the ultrasound.

"And here I thought you were the expert on all things baby," Dean teased as he applied a little more pressure to Bayley's lower back which she appreciated.

"Shut up," Roman barked which only made Dean laugh. After another few minutes of looking at the ultrasound Roman looked up at the two with a smile.

"You're having a girl," he confidently stated as he got up and handed Bayley the ultrasound.

"How'd you figure that out?" Dean asked as he studied the picture from Bayley's hands.

"Like you said, I'm the baby expert," Roman teased as he reclined in his seat smugly. Dean glared over at his friend.

"So, you think of any names yet?" Roman repeated his question from a little bit ago.

"Well, I like the name Lily, but Dean likes the name Penny," Bayley told Roman. Roman looked at Dean as if he'd lost his mind.

"What? There is nothing wrong with the name Penny," Dean argued. Roman rolled his eyes.

"I like Lily," Roman said which made Bayley smile smugly at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes and then glared at Roman.

"We also came up with boy names just in case the doctor is wrong," Bayley informed Roman.

"Sorry, it took so long," The three of them turned to see Paige and Emma walk through the door with bags of food in their hands.

"About damn time," Dean complained as Roman and him took the bags from the women and headed to the kitchen.

"Sorry," Paige apologized more to Bayley than Dean as she took a seat next to Bayley.

"Yeah, sorry about making you wait, Bayley," Emma apologized looking guilty.

"It's okay. Let's just hope I'll be able to keep this down," Bayley said more to her stomach than the two women beside her.

"I'm so sorry that I kept you and mummy waiting," Paige cooed as she rubbed Bayley's stomach. Bayley laughed as Paige continued her cooing. The most surprising thing about her getting pregnant was its affect on Paige. She had become so girly and protective over Bayley and the baby. Bayley already knew that if anyone tried to do anything to this baby they would have to deal with overprotective Auntie Paige.

"Move it," Dean ordered as he stood before Bayley and Paige with two plates in his hand.

"Manners," Paige said not moving.

"Please, move your ass," Dean told her as plastered a fake smile on his face. Paige rolled her eyes as she scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Here you go," Dean said as he handed Bayley her plate.

"Thank you," Bayley thanked him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So, what were the boy names?" Roman asked as he brought in Paige and Emma's plates.

"Thank you," They both said as they took their plates.

"No problem," Roman told them as he went back into the kitchen to get his plate.

"I thought you told me you were having a girl," Emma pointed out confused.

"Oh, we are, but I was telling Roman that we've thought about boy names in case the doctor is wrong and we have a boy," Bayley explained as she took small bites of her dinner. As much as she would love to shovel her food in her mouth she knew she had to take it slow and test it to make sure it was going to stay down.

"What are they?" Roman asked as he sat down.

"Well, I like Lucas and Dean likes Anthony," Bayley told them. Just like when Bayley had told Roman about the girl names, the trio all looked at Dean like he was nuts.

"Okay, there is nothing wrong with Penny or Travis," Dean argued through a mouthful of food.

"Penny? You want to name my niece Penny?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Yes, I want to name her Penny," Dean told her. Bayley sat there eating her dinner amused as she watched Paige and Dean argue over Dean's choices for the baby's name. Bayley chuckled at the sight and giggled more at the sight of both Emma and Roman shaking their heads at Dean and Paige's argument. _My little girl has one crazy family_, Bayley thought as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh," Bayley gasped. Both Dean and Paige stopped their arguing and turned their attention to Bayley.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he placed his plate on the coffee table, and then took Bayley's, and placed it on the table, too.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. It's just...she kicked," Bayley explained with a big grin. Dean looked at her in shock before looking down at her stomach. Bayley grabbed Dean's hand placed it where she had kicked before. They sat there for a few seconds before she kicked again. Dean looked up at Bayley in surprise before a huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Holy shit," he gasped.

"That's our little girl," Bayley murmured as she kicked again much to Dean's delight.

"Can I?" Bayley heard Paige ask.

"Come here," Bayley ushered her to the other side of her. Paige placed her hand on Bayley's stomach next to Dean's and felt her kick.

"Oh my god, Bayley," Paige cried, "I still can't believe you have another human being inside of you." Bayley laughed at Paige's words. After Paige was done, Emma and Roman both took turns feeling the baby kick.

"Oh my god," Emma squealed, "Bayley that is so cool and also feels weird."

"It does feel a little weird," Bayley agreed with a giggle. Roman didn't really comment when he felt the baby kick, but he had padded Dean on the back and smiled at Bayley. Bayley was so glad that Dean had Roman as a friend because she knew that Roman had been a lot of help to Dean whenever he had started doubting himself or feeling anxious. For that Bayley knew she would always be grateful to Roman. After all the excitement over the baby kicking everyone returned to their dinners and thankfully Bayley was able to keep all her dinner down.

**OoOoOo**

"Dean, wake up. Dean, wake up!" Bayley shouted as she shoved Dean's shoulder. She heard him start to stir, but it wasn't good enough. She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it.

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled as he sat up in bed.

"Wake up!" Bayley screamed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he reached over and turned on the lap.

"My water broke," Bayley told him as she pushed the blankets off of herself.

"The doctor said we still had two weeks," Dean said as he jumped out of bed and started grabbing Bayley's stuff.

"Well, our daughter says now," Bayley groaned in pain.

"Can you call the doctor?" Dean asked as he quickly put on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, give me your phone," Dean unplugged his phone from the charger and handed it to Bayley, "I'm going to take your stuff to the car. I'll be right back." Bayley nodded as she started dialing Dr. Carver's number. Dean rushed out of the room with Bayley's bags and Bayley tried to take deep breaths.

"Dean?" Dr. Carver answered after the third ring.

"No, it's Bayley. The baby's coming," Bayley hissed through the pain.

"Okay, tell Dean to take you to the hospital and I'll be there as soon as I can," Dr. Carver ordered.

"Okay. Bye," Bayley was barely able to get out before she hung up. Bayley stood up slowly, testing herself and her body. The pain intensified and Bayley cried out.

"Bayley," she heard Dean call from the living room. Bayley cried out again as another shot of pain hit her. Dean was by her side helping her stand up.

"I need to change," Bayley gasped.

"No, fuck that. We need to get you to the hospital," Dean argued as he tried to help Bayley towards the door.

"No," she cried, "Just grab me some sweats and new underwear."

"No, Bayley. We need to get you to the hospital. You can change once you are checked into your room," Dean told her. Bayley sent Dean a deathly glare that he had never seen on her face before. Actually if he was honest with himself it looked like something you'd see on his face. Dean let out a groan of frustration before he grabbed the stuff she wanted. Carefully, but quickly Dean helped Bayley get changed. Once she was dressed and ready they slowly, but surely started heading to the car.

**OoOoOo**

Bayley couldn't remember a time when she had felt that much pain in her life. She had the misfortune of not being able to get an epidural so she had felt everything. She had felt like she was dying it had hurt so much. She was grateful that Dean had been by her side throughout the whole thing. She had never been happier or more relieved when their little girl had come out. Lily Penelope Ambrose was seven pounds, eight ounces and she was the most beautiful thing that Bayley and Dean had ever seen. They had agreed to use both of their name ideas for her name. They had bickered before she was born about whose name choice would be her first name and which would be her middle name, but as soon as they placed her in Dean's arms he had said that she was definitely a Lily. Bayley looked over and sighed happily at the sight of Dean sitting in the chair beside her bed holding Lily.

"She is going to have you wrapped around her little fingers," Bayley teased. Dean looked up from his daughter to look at Bayley.

"No, she's going to have the both of us wrapped around her little fingers," Dean countered as he kissed Lily's little fist.

"True, but she is totally going to be a daddy's girl. You are not going to be able to tell her no," Bayley predicted as she tried to sit up. She winced slightly as she finally got herself settled into a more comfortable position.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he got up from the chair and sat down on Bayley's bed.

"I'm sore and I ache, but I think I'd feel a lot better if I was holding her," Bayley said as she reached for Lily. Dean carefully passed Lily to Bayley. Bayley looked down at her daughter and felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he scooted closer to Bayley and wiped some stray hair out of her face.

"Nothing," she stated before giggling, "Look at her. We made her and she's ours. I can't believe this beautiful little thing came out of me." Dean smiled at Bayley, and leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I still can't believe it," Dean said as he looked at both of the two most important girls in his life. Bayley looked at Dean and smiled at him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I am so proud of you," Dean whispered as he gave her lips another quick kiss. Both looked down when Lily started crying.

"She feels left out," Bayley joked as she started rocking Lily. Lily whimpered a little before falling back to sleep.

"She's going to be a handful, isn't she?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," Bayley answered, "Just like her daddy." Dean halfheartedly glared at Bayley which only caused her to giggle. The two spent the rest of the night each taking turns holding Lily and just spending time together.

**OoOoOo**

"Don't wake her she needs to rest," Bayley heard Dean order harshly.

"She can rest when she gets home. I want to see her now," Bayley heard Paige bark back. Slowly, Bayley opened her eyes and could see Paige standing in front of Dean with her arms outstretched. Bayley was confused at first before she realized that Paige wanted to hold Lily.

"And here I thought you were here to see me," Bayley whispered. Paige and Dean turned to look at Bayley.

"Hi," Paige said as she walked past Dean and leaned down to give Bayley a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Bayley replied, "Now, what were you two arguing about?"

"Paige wants to wake Lil up," Dean told Bayley.

"I don't want to wake her. I just want to hold her," Paige countered.

"Dean, let Paige hold Lily," Bayley said.

"Bayley, she's-"

"Dean, we passed her between us and she stayed asleep. Just do the same with Paige and she'll stay asleep," Bayley interrupted. Dean sighed annoyed. Paige went over to the chair by Bayley's bed and took a seat. He carefully gave Paige Lily and just like Bayley said she would, Lily stayed fast asleep. Dean didn't look pleased that Bayley had been right. Bayley knew it was because Dean had already become attached to Lily and as she had joked last night had become a "baby hog".

"Oh my god, Bayley she's precious," Paige whispered as she gently rocked Lily, "Bayley she looks just like you."

"Thank god," Dean mumbled.

"Don't say that," Bayley chastised him, "She may look like me, but she has Dean's blue eyes and his dimples."

"Hopefully, that's all she gets from me," Dean said as he headed towards the door, "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Bayley shook her head and Paige was so wrapped up in Lily that she didn't even hear Dean. As soon as he left Bayley turned back to Paige and smiled at seeing Paige holding Lily.

"You're going to make a good mom one day," Bayley told her as she sat up slowly.

"Yeah, that's not going to be happening anytime soon," Paige scoffed as Lily started to wiggle in her arms, "Uh oh, I think she's getting cranky."

"Let me see her. She's probably hungry," Bayley said as she reached out for her daughter. Paige stood up and placed Lily in Bayley's arms. Bayley untied one side of her hospital gown and positioned Lily to her breast until she felt Lily latch on.

"You're so good with her," Paige noted as she watched Bayley feed Lily, "So, what was up with the grouch?"

"What do you mean?" Bayley asked.

"All that stuff about how he's glad she looks more like you and how he hopes his eyes and dimples are all she gets from him?" Paige pointed out. Bayley sighed not knowing how to answer Paige's question.

"Dean is afraid he's going to fail as a dad and screw Lily up. So, he thinks that the more she looks and acts like me the better person she'll become. He really doesn't want her to have any of his traits which really makes me sad because there are so many things about him that I would love for her to have," Bayley explained sadly. She hated to hear Dean talk like that. She wished he could see himself the way Bayley saw him.

"Well, he'll get over it when she's grows up to be a fighter like him," Paige joked which Bayley appreciated. It shocked Bayley how everyone else could see that Dean wasn't a bad guy, but he couldn't.

"Whose gonna be a fighter?" Dean asked as he entered the room and took a seat on Bayley's bed.

"Lily," Paige answered. Dean sat there and thought about Paige's answer before nodding in agreement.

"You bet your ass she will be," Dean agreed, "My little girl isn't gonna take anyone's shit."

"You do realize you're going to have to lay off the cursing when she starts talking?" Paige pointed out with a smirk since she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't heard Dean curse.

"Fuck," Dean sighed as he realized that Paige was right, which only made Bayley and Paige laugh. Bayley and Paige spent the rest of the time teasing Dean about the fact that it would be nearly impossible for him to lay off on the cussing.

**OoOoOo**

Two and a half months had gone by since Bayley had given birth to Lily and she couldn't be happier. She had had so many visitors while she had been in the hospital. The day Paige had visited; Emma had shown up later that day and had gotten all giggly and happy at the sight of Lily, or "Doodle Bug" as Emma called her. Bayley had thought it was the cutest thing in the world and Dean had just rolled his eyes at the nickname. The rest of her stay had brought many visitors: Roman, Becky, Alexa, Jojo, Devin, Sami, and to her and Dean's surprise Stephanie and Triple H. Bayley and Dean had met with Triple H and Stephanie a week ago to discuss when they thought they'd be ready to come back. Neither of them really wanted to be away from Lily, but had agreed that in a month Dean would make his return and in two more months Bayley would make her return. Bayley was brought back to Earth when she heard Lily's cries.

"What's the matter, muffin?" Bayley cooed as she picked up Lily from her crib. Lily stopped wailing, but continued to whimper for a little bit and then quieted down.

"Oh, you just wanted momma to hold you, didn't you?" Bayley giggled as she started to rock her little girl. Bayley started walking around her apartment while rocking Lily and humming "Once Upon a December" to her. Bayley couldn't explain it, but one night she had been watching _Anastasia_ and later when Lily had been quite fussy Bayley had started humming "Once Upon a December" and she had quieted down. Ever since then whenever Lily is feeling fussy Bayley hums that song to her and she quiets down. Once Lily was asleep again Bayley took her back to her crib and gently placed her in it. Bayley let out a yawn. She glanced over at her clock and thought that a little nap wouldn't hurt anything.

**OoOoOo**

Dean stood in the doorway of the bedroom and a small smile graced his face as he stood there watching Lily and Bayley sleep. If someone had told Dean at the beginning of his career that the WWE would sign him and that from being signed he'd eventually find the love of his life and become a father, he would have laughed in their faces. Yet, here he was. He was involved in one of the best feuds going on at the moment in the WWE, in love with NXT's favorite hug queen, and the proud father of an adorable little girl. Sometimes Dean wondered what the hell he had done in his fucked up life to deserve all of the good things in his life. Dean turned to Lily when he noticed her start to fuss. He quietly made his way over to her curb, picked her up, and headed towards the living room so that Bayley could continue sleeping.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Dean asked as Lily started whimpering. Dean checked her diaper and grimaced when he realized she needed changed. While he loved his daughter, he just really hated changing diapers. He quickly changed her diaper, making looks of disgust the whole time which made Lily giggle.

"You like grossing me out, don't you?" Dean joked as he tossed her dirty diaper in the trash, "Yes, I think that's exactly what you like to do. You just like to see me make grossed out faces don't you?" Lily started giggling as Dean gently tickled her stomach. He picked her up, and went, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and looked for something to watch with little luck. He finally settled on a channel that had something somewhat decent on it, leaned back, and relaxed with Lily in his arms. Dean hadn't been watching TV for more than five minutes before Lily started to cry.

"Shh, baby girl, you have to be quiet. Your mom needs her sleep," Dean urged as he gently rocked Lily, but it wasn't having any effect. Quickly racking his brain, Dean tried to think of something he'd seen Bayley do that worked. Suddenly, he remembered all the times he had seen Bayley humming some damn song from that one movie she loved, but Dean couldn't remember how it went. _Fuck_, he thought as he started trying to think of some song, any song that might calm Lily down. All of a sudden, a song popped into Dean's head and he started humming it. Dean rocked Lily and hummed the familiar melody that he remembered from his childhood. One of the few positive memories of his childhood and he started smiling when Lily quieted down and started to fall asleep.

**OoOoOo**

Bayley opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked over at the clock and had to do a double take. _Two hours?!_, Bayley thought as she got out of her bed and walked over to Lily's crib. She felt herself panic when she realized that Lily wasn't in her crib. She made her way out of the room, but her steps halted when she heard a faint melody coming from the living room and she slowly started walking in that direction. She looked around the corner and felt her heart melt at the sight of Dean lying on the couch with Lily resting on his chest. Lily started to whimper and Bayley was going to make her presence known and take her, but she stopped again when to her surprise she heard Dean humming.

Bayley smiled and listened closely trying to place the melody that Dean was humming. She suppressed a sigh of happiness as she realized that he was humming "You Are My Sunshine". Bayley backed away from the living room not wanting to disturb the touching moment between Dean and Lily. When she returned to her room, she laid back down in the bed, and let out a chuckle when she realized that she had tears in her eyes. She felt ridiculous for getting so emotional over Dean being a good father, but she couldn't help it. He had been so afraid when Bayley had told him and now he always wanted Lily with him. He adored Lily and the love Bayley saw that he had for their daughter always warmed her heart. She wasn't the only one to notice and point out to Dean how much of a great father he was.

Roman, Emma, and even Paige had told him multiple times how good he was with Lily. Dean always shrugged off their compliments, but Bayley knew how much it meant to him that people thought he was doing a good job. Bayley laid there thinking about everything that had happened recently and sighed happily. She was with a great guy that loved her, had a beautiful baby girl, and had a great career. What more could Bayley ask for? _How did I get so lucky?_, Bayley thought as she closed her eyes once more and drifted off to sleep again.

**So, that was it. I was going to mention this at the beginning, but decided to put it here instead. A couple weeks ago on my tumblr someone sent me Baybrose when I was doing the "If they had a kid meme" and that's actually where I got the name Lily from. So, if anyone wants to look at that you can find a link to my tumblr on my profile and you can find the post under the tags "If they had a kid meme" or "Baybrose".  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and please leave me reviews, and tell me what you thought. I really want to know what you guys thought of this one (not to say that I don't want to know your thoughts on my other fics, but yeah).**  
**~Brittany~**


End file.
